


Dare to Face the Storm

by tess1978



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Pushup Contest, Shameless Smut, Spin the Bottle, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: There is a radstorm and only one room left at the Dugout Inn.To pass the time, Eva teaches Paladin Danse and Arthur Maxson about a pre-war drinking game called Spin the Bottle.With a little bit of moonshine and a lot of time on their hands, the three-way attraction they all feel for each other can no longer be denied.The trio are in for a night they will never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinsaiyuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsaiyuri/gifts).



> This is a gift for [saiyuri-the dragonborn](http://saiyuri-thedragonborn.tumblr.com/) who is the KING OF THE DUMPSTER, and honestly one of the sweetest, kindest, and most amazing people I have met on tumblr. He is a valued friend as well as being a true treasure to the fandom, King of screenshots and cosplay and such a bright and positive person, I am so lucky to know him. 
> 
> Eva belongs to Saiyuri.

“But Sir-”

“Hush, Paladin. I’ve already talked this over with Kells and the Proctors. And they agreed-”

“Reluctantly agreed,”

“Reluctant or not, they did, in fact, agree, that I was entitled to an afternoon off. Diamond City is safe, and well protected. Besides. I’ve always wanted to see Fenway Park, ever since I was a kid.”

Paladin Danse still looked skeptical.

“I will have both of you with me. You are my most respected field officers and you will be fine bodyguards for half a day. Of that, I have no doubts. Now, both of you go change into something a little less conspicuous.”

“Yes, Sir,” the Paladin replied. Maxson dismissed him, and Danse turned and headed up into the living quarters to find Knight Eva Davidson and brief her on their mission.

***

Eva was sitting in her bunk, staring at her boots in frustration. They were the only ones she had found since she had come out of the vault which fit her short, wide feet. Teagan had laughed when she had asked about a replacement pair, suggesting she wear one of the three sizes of boots he had available or else scavenge them like most other field officers and scribes did. The thing is, she’d been trying. But she was such an odd size…

Her train of thought was interrupted by a cough. She looked up to see Paladin Danse standing in front of her. She smiled at him, taking in his long, lean body which looked as if it had been poured into the orange jumpsuit he was wearing. 

“Knight Davidson!” he barked, and Eva suddenly remembered that they were not alone. She jumped to her feet, saluting him formally, but with a slight grin tilting the corners of her mouth.

“We are on the Prydwen, Knight,” Danse muttered in a low voice. “I expect you to at least put on a show of treating me with respect while we are here.”

Eva bit her lip and nodded. She looked up at him and noticed that his attention was drawn to her mouth. Almost without thinking, the tip of her tongue slipped out and traced her lower lip, and when Danse sucked in his breath and looked away, she shivered slightly.

She had been working field missions with Danse for several months now, and although their attraction to each other was plain, they had never really acted on it. _Well, not unless you count a few heated kisses that one night…_

Eva shut down that train of thought in a hurry. Nothing had ever come of it, and although she had caught Danse looking at her a few times since then, he had never mentioned it again. Although to be fair, neither had she. 

“How can I help you, Sir?” Eva said.

Paladin Danse cleared his throat and glanced away for a moment, before straightening his back and looking down at her again, his brows drawn together over his gorgeous brown eyes. 

“Elder Maxson has ordered us to accompany him to Fenway Park so he can see the baseball diamond. Essentially, we are to be his bodyguards while he takes the afternoon off.”

Eva smiled brilliantly at him. “This is excellent. I will be able to look around for some new boots. Not to mention, I need soap, and a haircut, and-”

“Outstanding,” Danse interrupted. “Please dress in civilian clothing. We don’t want to attract unwanted attention. We depart in twenty minutes.”

***

Eva sat quietly on the vertibird as it carried them to Diamond City. She tried not to stare at Elder Maxson and Paladin Danse, but it took more self control than she had ever needed before. 

She had never noticed how attractive Maxson was prior to this. He stood just over six feet tall and was dressed in snug-fitting jeans and a grey t-shirt under a leather jacket. It wasn’t his usual battlecoat. Rather, it was a well-worn tan leather motorcycle jacket with a standing collar. It was disconcerting to see him dressed so casually.

Danse was dressed in jeans as well, but he wore a plaid shirt, buttoned almost to the top and tucked in. He sat on his bench ramrod straight, a frown on his lips and his finger absentmindedly caressing the grip of the 10mm pistol he wore holstered to his hip.

Eva had taken full advantage of the opportunity to dress up as well, and was wearing tight black leggings with a loose top. Her own weapon was covered by the short denim jacket she was wearing. She also had a knife in her boot and one up her sleeve, ready to defend herself and Maxson against any threats. 

When they landed, she followed the men as they jogged away from the craft, then together they watched as it lifted off. The pilot would be back at 21:00 to retrieve them from the same location. Eva checked her Pip-boy. That gave them about six hours for Maxson to look around Diamond City, make some purchases, and have a nice meal. 

It wasn’t far to go to get into the city, and Danse and Eva followed Maxson patiently as he wandered all around the repurposed ball diamond. He got to paint a few strokes on the Green Monster, visited the bleachers and ran around the bases, and tried to start an argument with Moe, which ended when Danse leaned over and whispered something in Maxson’s ear, causing him to turn red and nod curtly before stalking off without another word.

They ate noodles for lunch and Eva got new boots and Danse spent over an hour talking to Arturo, after which he sheepishly asked to borrow 20 caps from Eva until they got back to the Prydwen. 

They headed to the Dugout for a drink after, and Eva sat with a relieved sigh while Maxson went inside to order them each a drink. Her feet were sore in her worn out boots and she was hungry and tired. She considered taking them off and rubbing her feet when she noticed Danse looking up at the sky with a concerned frown.

It was almost dark, but even in the dim evening light she could tell it was a radstorm that was rolling in. The Knight and the Paladin glanced at each other in dismay. It was unlikely the vertibird would be back tonight. Eva sent a message to the Prydwen with her Pip-boy, and the Lancer confirmed. The storm was brewing too fast, and there would be no ride back until tomorrow. 

They went into the inn to give Maxson the news. He nodded and turned to Bobrov to see if they could get rooms for the night.

“I’m sorry, I only have the one room left.”

Maxson cursed under his breath, but he had no choice but to accept. The innkeeper was very apologetic, offering them complimentary meals and a bottle of Bobrov’s Finest Moonshine to make up for the inconvenience. 

The trio sat and ate their supper. Eva and Danse chatted about their day, while Maxon grew increasingly quiet and his scowl grew increasingly dark. When Danse suggested they retire to the room, Maxson barely replied.

The room was spacious, with a low chaise, a large double bed, and a table with two chairs. Eva cheerfully offered to take the sofa, leaving the men to share the bed. She did not notice the uncomfortable glance that passed between the two of them at her declaration, but it was clearly the best solution, so nobody disagreed. 

Eva hung her jacket on a chair and then nipped into the bathroom for a moment, washing her hands and face and sighing. She had spent many a night with Danse out on the road, but this was different. They usually had their gear, and weapons to clean and maintain, and a mission to discuss. Tonight, they only had a bottle of moonshine and a grumpy Elder to keep them company. And although Danse had known Maxson for a few years now, Eva had yet to spend much one-on-one time with the leader.

When she returned to the main room, Danse was pouring out glasses of moonshine for the three of them. He handed one to her, then firmly stuck the cork back in the bottle. Eva sat on the chaise and sipped the harsh liquor, watching the two men through hooded eyes. 

Danse sat at the table, turning the bottle of moonshine slowly on it’s axis and picking at the label. Maxson was pacing the room, reminding Eva of a caged panther, his dark hair gleaming in the dim lamplight. 

Eva struggled to think of a topic of conversation. It was only just after nine, way too early to go to sleep. She was physically tired but not sleepy. She wished she had brought a book or something, but she had assumed they would be back on the airship tonight.

She finished the liquor, sucking in a breath as it burned its way down her throat, and held her glass out to Danse for a refill. With nothing else to occupy her, she may as well see how much of the bottle she could polish off. Danse obliged her, pouring a few fingers into her glass and recapping it, before laying the bottle on it’s side on the table and giving it a twirl.

The strong alcohol must have already been getting to her. Eva giggled, the sight of the spinning bottle bringing back a memory from her teen years. She remembered a boy from her grade, Colby Wilson, at a birthday party when she was sixteen. He had spun the bottle and it had landed on Amy MacNeil, one of Eva’s friends and the most popular girl in their grade. Colby was a quiet boy, shy and bookish, although well liked. When the bottle had landed on Amy, Colby had taken one look at her, turned first beet red then a ghastly shade of yellow, and then promptly vomited on the floor.

When Eva snickered at the memory, Maxson stopped in his tracks and looked at her, one eyebrow raised. Danse stopped spinning the bottle as well. 

Eva looked at them both and shrugged. “I was just thinking of this game we used to play when we were younger. Spin the Bottle.”

“Maybe we can play this game. It might pass the time,” Maxson suggested. 

Eva let out a snort. “The game is that you sit in a circle, with the bottle in the middle. We take turns spinning it. When you spin the bottle, the person it lands on has to ask you Truth or Dare. If you answer Truth, you have to answer the question they ask with truth. Dare means they have to dare you to do something. If you refuse the truth or the dare, you have to take a drink from the bottle.” 

“Sounds simple enough. Who goes first?”

Eva stared at Danse, her mouth slightly open. “Are you sure?” she asked. Maybe he didn’t realize what went on with this sort of drinking game.

“Absolutely. Should we sit on the floor? Arthur, are you in?”

Eva glanced at Maxson, who nodded, and to her surprise, plopped down on the floor next to the Paladin. 

Eva felt her face redden a bit as she looked back and forth between the two men. They were both attractive, tempting guys, and this was a big bottle of moonshine. But hopefully the presence of the other man would keep the proceedings slightly more… appropriate. Paladin Danse was nothing if not decorous and professional at all times.

Actually, come to think of it, this might be just the opportunity she needed to get to know him a little bit better. Maybe get him out of his shiny, metal shell a little bit too.

She plunked down on the floor in front of the men. “Alright,” she said. “I’m in.”

***

Eva spun the bottle. It was about three quarters full of moonshine and it didn’t manage a full turn around before stopping on Danse. “Truth or dare?” she said.

“Truth.”

“Hmm.” Eva pondered for a minute, then remembered something she overheard one of the squires say. “Is it true you sleep in your power armour?”

Danse rolled his eyes at her and said, “You know I don’t.”

Danse spun the bottle next. It landed on Maxson. Maxson asked for Truth.

Danse thought for a minute then asked, “Is it true you killed a deathclaw when you were thirteen?”

Maxson raised an eyebrow at Danse. Eva leaned forward, curious to hear the answer. 

Maxson looked at them both for a moment, then finally replied, “I decline to answer this question.” 

Eva laughed and poured a few ounces into his glass. He hissed at the harsh liquor but drank it all in two swallows.

Maxson spun the bottle. “Truth or dare, Knight?”

Eva chose truth, and Maxson asked her a question about her pre-war life.

Eva spun next, and it landed on Danse. He chose dare.

“I dare you to let me touch your floofy hair,” she said. 

Something that sounded suspiciously like a muffled laugh came from Maxson, but when they looked at him his face was expressionless.

Danse scowled, but allowed it. Eva leaned over and patted his head a few times, then ran her fingers through his thick, black hair, leaving it sticking up even more than usual. “Mmm,” she muttered. “Soft.” She sat back down again, rubbing her fingers together, the feel of his hair lingering in her senses like an afterthought.

The game carried on like this for a while, Danse dared Eva to stand on her head, which she couldn’t do, much to the amusement of the boys. She dared Maxson to let them call him Arthur for the evening, and he agreed, and Danse asked her how she really felt about his cooking, a question Eva declined to answer, resulting in her taking a drink.

The game carried on, and as the amount of liquid in the bottle decreased, the bottle spun faster and the laughter increased, and Eva began to feel a little bit like she was getting to know Maxson as well as Danse, and that they were becoming friends. This was a good idea.

When the bottle landed on Arthur, Eva dared him to do a pushup contest with Danse. He agreed, and Danse laughed. “Your ass is mine, Maxson.” He stood up and pulled his shirt off over his head, leaving his chest bare. Eva tore her eyes away to glance at Arthur, noting with interest his eyes also glued to Danse’s chest, a light pink colour tinging his cheeks. _Interesting,_ she thought.

Danse waited for Maxson to join him on the floor. He had already removed his jacket, but he did not remove his t-shirt like Danse had. They started doing pushups, and Eva started counting. She was impressed as they passed a hundred, but it was clear by that point that Arthur was flagging a bit. Danse saw that too, and switched to one hand, placing the other one behind his back and smirking at Arthur. 

When Arthur saw that, he collapsed to the floor with a muttered, “Fuck you,” and Danse sat up, chuckling to himself. He stood up and pulled Arthur to his feet, slapping him on the back affectionately. “Nice try though, keep working out. Maybe next time.”

Arthur dared Eva to do pushups next, but she just laughed and took a drink. 

A few more rounds passed before Eva dared Arthur to remove his shirt as well. Her mouth went dry when he pulled it off over his head, revealing a lightly furred chest. He had a bit more hair than Danse, and his muscles were thicker and less defined, but he was just as attractive as Danse. Looking back and forth between the two shirtless men in the room with her, she wondered if she was in trouble. 

The next time it came around to Eva, she chose truth. Danse tapped his finger on his chin for a moment, then he looked her in the eye and asked about her first kiss. She felt her body heat up, and she wasn’t sure if it was the moonshine or the way he was looking at her, but she answered anyway. 

“It was actually a girl. My friend and I were… practicing. We were teenagers,” she said, a little embarrassed.

“Interesting,” Arthur said, smirking at her. She leaned over and punched him lightly in the arm. 

When Arthur chose truth next, Eva turned the tables on him. “Tell me Arthur. Have you ever kissed a _boy?”_

Arthur turned red… but what was really surprising was that Danse also turned red and started coughing. The two men glanced at each other briefly and then looked away, before Arthur declined to answer and took a drink directly from the bottle, finishing the last of the moonshine inside.

Eva fought to keep the surprise off her face. She looked back and forth between the two men, who were now carefully avoiding each other’s eyes. _Very interesting. Very, very interesting._ This was an unexpected development.

***

As soon as Arthur glanced at Eva, he realized his reaction was super fucking obvious. He tried to force his mind away from that night, that weird evening a year earlier when they had been planning Danse’s trip to the Commonwealth, poring over maps together late into the night, when their hands had brushed and their eyes had caught and…

 _No. Don’t think about that,_ he firmly told himself. 

He looked at Eva who was glancing between the two of them with interest and curiosity, and he decided a distraction was needed. He spun the bottle hard.

It landed on Eva. He didn’t wait for her to choose. “I dare you to take off your shirt too,” he said. “What’s good for the goose…”

Eva stared at him defiantly for a moment, then removed the floaty shirt she was wearing. She had a skin-toned bra underneath, and Arthur fought with himself to keep his eyes off her chest. He snuck a glance at Danse and noticed that the Paladin was losing at the same battle.

 _Excellent,_ he thought. _Let her be the centre of attention for a while._

It was like the air in the room had grown thick, electricity sparking between the three of them like a Tesla ball, and he felt the hair raising on the back of his neck. He realized he was the senior officer here, and he should maybe put a stop to this before it got out of hand, but he could also feel his cock twitching in his pants. He was a bit tipsy, he knew it, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words that were needed. Maybe in a minute. He wanted to see what would happen next.

Eva spun the bottle and it landed on Danse. “Truth,” he said.

“Have _you_ ever kissed a boy?” she asked.

The question hung heavy in the air.

He reached for the bottle but it was empty. “Now what?” he asked. 

Eva looked at him for a moment. “I have an idea. How about if you decline the dare, you have to spin and kiss who it lands on.”

 _Time to stop this game,_ Arthur thought. It was definitely headed into dangerous territory. Aloud he said, “Seconded.”

He internally slapped himself in the face.

Danse reluctantly spun the bottle again. It landed on Eva, so he leaned over and bussed her lightly on the lips. 

“That’s not much of a punishment,” Arthur stated. “Maybe the kiss should go longer. Like ten seconds or something.” Eva nodded in agreement. “I’ll let it go this time, but for next time.”

Danse spun for his turn and got Eva again. “Dare,” she said.

“I have a solution. I dare you to go out to the bar and get another bottle.” 

Eva stood and reached for her shirt. 

“No, wearing what you have on,” Danse added.

Eva stared at him, and he stared back, then she sat down again on the floor, hard, and reached for the bottle. 

It landed on Danse.

Arthur watched as she crawled over to him on all fours. When she reached him, she rose to her knees and took his face in her hands. Arthur held his breath for a moment as she lightly pressed her lips to his, and Danse’s eyes fluttered closed. A soft sound rumbled up from his chest, and Arthur’s mouth watered slightly. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to be kissing Eva or Danse more. He counted down from ten.

When she broke away, Arthur saw as their eyes connected for a brief moment, before Eva returned back to her previous spot. “Whew,” she said, a broad grin spreading across her face, and she fanned herself with her hand. 

She spun the bottle again, landing on Arthur. He chose truth.

“Did you like that smooch, Arthur?”

He looked at them both, but he couldn’t lie. “Yes,” he murmured.

Danse exhaled heavily through his nose. 

Arthur spun the bottle again. It landed on Eva. He looked at her for a long moment, thinking about what he wanted. He licked his lips. He wanted to taste Eva’s lips.

“I dare you to kiss us both.”

His heart was pounding in his chest, but he had to. He wanted to see what would happen. No, he _needed_ to see what would happen.

Eva crawled over to Arthur first and he held his breath in anticipation as her lips descended on his. Her breath tasted of moonshine and just as intoxicating. 

When she brushed her soft lips against his, he groaned lightly. Unbidden, his hand came up to wind through her short, dark hair, the feeling of the silky strands between his fingers adding to his arousal. He barely heard Danse counting down. His jeans were growing uncomfortably tight and he knew he was losing control of this situation quickly. 

He also knew he didn’t care.

He wanted to hold her there when she pulled away, but he resisted. He watched as she went to Danse, planting herself in his lap and kissing him again, harder than before. Danse must have been as excited as Arthur was; his hand crept up to her breast, cupping it lightly through her shirt. Counting to ten had never been so difficult. 

When she pulled back, his face was red and he looked a bit shaken. _I’m right with you, buddy,_ Arthur thought.

Eva rubbed her hands over her cheeks for a moment. Arthur was pleased to discover she was as affected by this situation as he and Danse were. He shifted, trying to ease the tightness growing in his trousers. This was probably the most turned on he had ever been.

When she had composed herself a bit, she reached over and gave the bottle a spin. It landed on Danse. “Dare,” he said, hesitantly. She smirked at him for so long he began to fidget. “What?” 

“I dare you to kiss Arthur,” she said, smugly.

Danse narrowed his eyes at her. Arthur looked back and forth between the two of them, his heart in his throat. He had wanted to kiss Danse again ever since that time…

“Uhh… I don’t think-”

“Danse. You might as well. If you say no, you have to spin and there’s a fifty-fifty chance you are going to have to kiss him anyway.”

There was a long pause. Danse clenched and unclenched his fist, then as if suddenly deciding something, he leaned over to Arthur and kissed him, hard, right on the mouth. Arthur gasped in surprise, his lips opening, and to his surprise, Danse’s tongue swept his mouth once, twice, before retreating. He nibbled gently on Arthur’s lower lip for a moment, then leaned back, his hand still resting on the back of Arthur’s neck. He was breathing heavily and Arthur felt breathless as he looked into Danse’s eyes.

“Uh… you guys went way over time,” Eva giggled, breaking the spell.

An instant later and Danse was back in his spot on the floor. 

Arthur was excited, and, he had to admit he was a slightly drunk, and so he eagerly reached for the bottle, despite it not being his turn. He spun the bottle, and when it pointed at Eva, he leaned over and kissed her, trying not to push her down onto the floor. When he broke away, she spun it, and when it landed on Danse, she kissed him. 

Danse spun it next, returning the kiss, and Arthur held his breath hoping he would be next. It did, and he pulled her tightly against him as she traced the curve of his lip with her tongue.

Arthur spun next and it landed on Eva. But instead of kissing her, he smiled into her eyes, noticing how the usual sky blue had turned a dark denim colour. “I dare you to take your pants off,” he said, half expecting her to refuse. She did not.

Eva stood, and Arthur watched with bated breath as she slowly undid her belt buckle, pulling it from the loops with tantalizing slowness. Next, she undid the button, holding it closed, and peeled it slowly down her hips, revealing a pair of satiny panties that matched her bra. The sight of the silky scrap of nothing that just barely covered her made Arthur so hard in his pants that he thought he might burst.

She pushed her pants as far as her knees, and they slipped the rest of the way to the floor and she stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. Arthur sucked in his breath. She was beautiful. Soft, golden skin, slender frame, and perfect, teacup sized breasts… Arthur had never seen a more beautiful woman. She ran her hands sensuously up and down her body, and he heard Danse next to him moan, “Eva.”

Arthur glanced at Danse. His face was flushed and his eyes were glossy with arousal. Arthur wanted to see them kissing again. “Sit in his lap,” he told her. She nodded once and obeyed, settling herself in Danse’s lap and rolling her hips against him once, eliciting a groan from him which she silenced with a kiss.

Danse rested his hands on her hips, his fingers gripping her tightly as she rocked in his lap. Their kiss grew heated, and Arthur caught the occasional flash of tongue as they made out. It was so hot, he felt like he could feel their kiss on his own lips. He crept closer, and when he was in reach, Eva reached over to him and pulled him close, breaking the kiss with Danse and kissing him instead. 

Danse swore under his breath, but didn’t move. Arthur could feel Danse’s eyes on Eva and him as their tongues tangled together. When he pulled back, Eva’s eyes were glistening with desire. He could feel her fingers on his neck, but instead of pulling him back to her, she pushed him towards Danse. 

Kissing Danse was just as hot. Danse was a beautiful man, his lower lip deliciously full, his warm, male scent filling Arthur’s head and mingling with the light floral aroma from whatever Eva wore on her skin. Arthur placed his hand on Danse’s face, his stubble rough against Arthur’s palm, and Arthur felt like he was becoming addicted. Addicted to Danse, to Eva, to both of them. 

Her hand was tracing Arthur’s skin and he wondered if she could feel his heart racing in his chest. Surely it must be close to bursting. He wanted her near. He reached for her, wrapping his hands around her waist, and pulled her into his lap. She immediately began kissing him again, riding him like she had Danse. 

Arthur managed to come up for air long enough to order Danse to remove his pants and the Paladin complied. Eva looked at him and licked her lips before beckoning him closer. Danse knelt nearby and bent to kiss her, as Arthur had kissed her earlier when she was seated on Danse’s lap. When he switched over to kissing Arthur, Eva took the opportunity to run her hand through the light hair covering his abdomen, until finally, with a wink, she cupped him through his underwear, causing him to buck into her hand and growl. 

Arthur turned back to Eva, who was still rocking in his lap, grinding against him despite her attention being on what she was doing to Danse. “Are you ok?” he asked, despite being fairly certain she was indeed, ok. 

“Yeah, Arthur. I’m more than ok,” she replied, kissing him again.

Relieved, he wrapped his hand around her neck and held her close for a moment, caressing the nape of her neck before sliding his hand around her collarbone and down to cup her breast through her bra. Danse, not to be left out, reached around behind her and deftly unhooked it. She shivered for a moment when she slid it off, tossing it aside with the rest of her clothing. 

Arthur wrapped his arm around Eva’s waist and tipped her back slightly, tracing his lips down her chest to her breast and taking it in his mouth, pulling a gasp from her lips as she wound her free hand into his hair, holding him to her. Danse bent down and took the other one, using his lips and tongue skilfully to tease her nipple into a hard pebble. 

Arthur skimmed his hand down her belly to her panties, finally touching them the way he had wanted to since she had taken off her pants earlier. They were silk and satin, and when he dipped his fingertips lower between her legs, he realized they were wet. 

She rocked against him again, eager for his touch, and he was eager for her as well. “Sit up a bit, baby,” he muttered against her chest, and she lifted up onto her knees. He fumbled for a minute with his fly, then lifted his ass to try and take his pants off. He got them partly off, but was going to have to ask her to move, when he felt Danse grab them by the cuffs and pull them off from the bottom.

Arthur gave him a grateful smile, and Danse responded with another hot kiss. Eva settled back into his lap, sliding her wet, satiny panties against Arthur’s straining erection, and he thought he would burst with how hot she felt against him. She looked him in the eye.

“Do it,” she whispered. “I want to feel you inside me.” Arthur couldn’t have stopped if a nuclear bomb had gone off and flattened Diamond City or the entire Commonwealth. He would die right in the rubble, and he wouldn’t regret a moment of it. 

He pushed her panties to the side with his fingers, running them lightly through her slick, then she tipped her hips forward and sank down onto his shaft with a groan, taking him all the way to the hilt. 

Arthur heard Danse swear before he pulled off his own underwear and stroked himself. He was watching Eva ride Arthur’s cock and Arthur couldn’t believe how much more turned on he was getting from having an audience. He never would have imagined that would be the case, had someone asked him the day before. But here he was, and Danse jerking off next to him was somehow making this so much hotter.

Eva beckoned to Danse, and he scooted closer, and when he was near enough she wrapped her fingers around his cock and ran her hand from the tip to the base, tracing her fingers over his balls lightly, before grasping him once again. Danse groaned and placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder for support. 

His cock was so close, and Arthur couldn’t help staring. It was longer than his own, but a bit narrower, and curved upwards. Arthur swallowed. He wanted to reach out and tangle his fingers with Eva’s, but before he had a chance, she was leaning over and taking Danse in her mouth.

Arthur watched with fascination as she closed her lips over his cock, making it about halfway down his shaft, before retreating, leaving it glistening and wet. Danse groaned, and when he did, Arthur felt her pussy tighten on his shaft, and he almost cried out at the sensation of her tight wet heat.

She rocked against him one last time, and it was too much. He went over the edge with a feral sounding moan, lifting her off his cock and spurting his release onto her belly. He fell back onto the floor and covered his face with his arm, trying desperately to slow his racing heart. 

He barely registered Danse as he pulled Eva to the floor next to him, lifting her legs onto his shoulders and lining himself up. He hesitated a moment, looking at Eva. “Danse, please,” she begged, and he complied, sliding into her easily.

Arthur opened his eyes and watched Danse’s muscular back flex as he drove into Eva, reaching between them with his hand and rubbing her sensitive clit until she cried out and ran her nails down his back, leaving red scratches from his shoulders to his waist. It was only a moment later that he pulled out, his cum mixing with Arthur’s, still coating her belly.

***

Danse rolled away from Eva and looked at the ceiling. He could hear Arthur’s breathing returning to normal, but he was somewhat afraid to look over at him. When they had come to Diamond City - hell - even up the the point where they had started playing this game, Danse had had no idea the turn this could potentially take. Even laying here on the floor, sweaty and spent, he couldn’t believe that it had happened.

Not that he hadn’t ever thought about it. In the darkest corners of his mind, in his private moments, he had thought about the Knight, her delicate beauty and tough, determined attitude grabbing hold of his heart and soul. 

And Arthur… Danse had admired him from afar until he had been promoted to Paladin and was given the opportunity to get to know the Elder. And everything he learned just served to increase his admiration and respect for his superior. 

But despite his attraction, respect, and friendship with both of them, he had never considered acting on it... a few notable but unfortunate incidents aside. And to think that they were both not only into Danse, but into each other as well?

His mind swam. 

He opened his eyes when Eva suddenly sat up. “Wow guys,” she said. “That was… unexpected. But good though! I mean…,“ she trailed off, her cheeks red. “I think I will go have a shower,” she added, hopping to her feet and heading into the bathroom.

“I’ll join you,” Arthur said, following Eva. At the door he turned and looked at Danse. “Are you coming?”

Danse stared at the ceiling for another minute before climbing to his feet as well. His limbs were still a little shaky. But there was no sense in stopping now. It was unlikely that such an event would ever happen again.

The shower was hot and felt wonderful, despite the three of them all crowding into it with very little room to spare. Eva finally removed her panties, rinsing them off and hanging them on the shower curtain rod to dry. Arthur took it upon himself to wash her off, and she turned in his arms, kissing him and stroking his body with her soapy hands.

Danse felt himself becoming aroused again as she pressed her backside to his dick. She was lathered up and slippery and so very sensuous. He ran his hands around her waist and up to cup her breasts, and she twisted her neck around to kiss him too.

Danse caught Arthur’s eye over Eva’s shoulder, and the other man smiled at him before reaching out and splattering lather on Danse’s hair. Danse was shocked when what could only be described as a giggle, rolling up from his belly, erupted from his lips.

He was pretty sure he had never giggled before in his life. The very thought of it was so absurd that he laughed again. His laughter set off the other two and soon all three of them were laughing and tossing bubbles and generally being silly. 

The laughter gradually died off as Eva took both men’s cocks in her hand, hard once again, and stroked them both with slick, wet hands. The water began to grow cold so Arthur reached down and turned it off, then the three of them stumbled together towards the bedroom, fighting over the single towel that was hanging in the bathroom. 

Eva sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned the boys towards her. They stood in front of her, Danse on the left and Arthur on the right, and she wrapped her fingers around their cocks and slowly stroked them in unison. Danse closed his eyes, breathing through his nose, and tried to wrap his head around what was happening. He wasn’t _that_ drunk, was he? 

Arthur groaned, loudly, and Danse gritted his teeth. Arthur had such a deep, silky voice that Danse had always loved listening to him orate. But hearing him moan in sensual pleasure was not something he ever thought would happen. 

When he felt something hot and wet on his dick, he looked down and saw that Eva was licking his shaft. She twirled her tongue on the tip and down the shaft, before taking him in her mouth as far as she could. He groaned, and she pulled off with a wet pop before sucking Arthur the same way.

Back and forth she went, first Arthur, then Danse, then Arthur again, until Danse thought he might come. He needed a minute. Or ten. He pulled away and crawled onto the bed, flopping onto his back.

***

Eva had never imagined anything like this in her entire life. She knew she wasn’t drunk, but when they started playing earlier she had had no idea how far this would end up going.

She couldn’t say she had any regrets, though. Once she started, she was all in, and she was having the time of her life sucking off two guys at the same time.

She must have been doing a good job, too, judging from the sounds they were making. Danse particularly seemed to be enjoying it, but suddenly he pulled away and crawled across the bed, flopping down on the pillows with a heavy groan. “Too good. Need a minute,” he muttered.

Eva wasn’t ready to give up on him just yet. She turned around and crawled over to him, running her hands up and down his thighs as he slowly cooled off. Meanwhile, Arthur came up behind her, lifting her ass up and kneeing her legs apart. She felt exposed but so aroused at the touch of his fingers running through her slick. 

“I’m gonna taste you now,” he said, and she shivered with anticipation as she felt him shifting on the bed behind her. A moment later, she felt his mouth on her, his tongue teasing her folds and his beard brushing her inner thighs in a most delightful way. She didn’t think she had ever experienced anything quite this hot before. She could feel the tension build inside her and knew it wouldn’t take long, but she wanted to drag it out as long as possible, so she concentrated harder on Danse, focusing as hard as she could on him rather than the delicious pleasure tightening inside her belly as Arthur’s tongue swirled around, parting her and dipping inside, then teasing her clit gently.

Arthur was really good at what he was doing.

He brought her to the edge, and retreated, then back again until she lost all sensible thought. She stopped pleasuring Danse and just clenched his thighs as Arthur brought her higher and higher still, until finally it was like something snapped inside her and she cried out, coming so hard she could feel her body pulse in time with her pounding heart and it rang in her ears and her chest and her pussy all at once. 

She was dizzy and weak, still on her knees, when Arthur dipped his fingers inside her, making her whimper. It was so good, the aftershocks still rippling through her.She barely registered when Arthur brought his fingers to Danse’s lips and ordered him to lick them off. Her eyes widened as he complied, and when he was done, he pulled her on top of him.

Her pussy was still quivering when she felt Arthur’s hand between them, lining Danse up with her entrance, and then she slowly sank down onto his cock. It felt so good, almost relaxing to be so filled after such a shattering orgasm, and she rocked her body against him carefully to situate him as deeply as possible. His cock, curved slightly upward, brushed against the sensitive front wall of her pussy with every stroke, and she found herself arching against him, chasing yet another orgasm.

She wasn’t fast enough, though, and Danse came first. He pulled her off and she rolled to the side, whining in frustration. She pressed her hand between her legs, trying to recapture the feeling, while Danse swore, cum spurting out and beading up on the hair of his belly. 

Arthur, who had been kneeling at the end of the bed, his cock in hand, was watching all this with apparent great interest. Eva noticed his hand reach towards Danse for a moment, before pulling back, hesitantly. The movement was so slight that Eva wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t been watching him so intently. Apparently, he wasn’t as self-assured as he always seemed. 

As desperate as she was for release, she thought she might help him out a bit. 

She knelt before him, taking him in her mouth once again, but only for a moment. She looked up into his eyes, smiling, before turning to Danse.

“I love a good cock. Don’t you, Danse?” she said, cheekily.

His eyes widened and shot to Arthur’s dick, and she deduced that he did, indeed, love a good cock from time to time. 

Arthur took the hint and moved over to Danse, kneeling by his head.

Danse did not hesitate. 

He took Arthur in his mouth all the way, and Eva moved to the end of the bed to get a better view while Arthur slowly fucked Danse’s mouth. 

It was amazing, and both men were clearly into it. Eva was as well, her fingers sliding between her legs as she watched avidly. Arthur’s hand was wound tightly into Danse’s hair, his ass clenched, when he finally came with a long, drawn out moan.

Danse didn’t release him. He swallowed it all, wiping the trickle that escaped with the back of his hand, and then pulling Arthur down for a deep kiss almost immediately afterwards.

Eva wasn’t far behind, and she came again in short order, drawing the boys’ attention back to her. When she came down from her high to find them both watching her masturbate, she giggled with embarrassment, rolling onto her belly and hiding her face in the covers. 

Arthur chuckled, tossing a pillow at her, before ducking into the bathroom. He came back with a hot, damp cloth for each of them, wiping down both Eva and Danse before they all settled into the bed, Eva in the middle. She rested her head on Arthur’s arm as Danse crept up behind her and wound his arm around her waist, and when she fell asleep, she slept more blissfully than she had in months.

***

The three of them woke up early the next morning, still tangled together under the bedding, waking each other up with warm, roaming hands and soft kisses. 

Eva felt like she could stay like this forever, her legs sliding between hard, hairy male legs, big hands roaming her body, but a chirp from her Pip-boy broke the spell. She got up to grab it off the table where she had placed it when they had first come in the room last night.

There was a message on it from the Prydwen. 

“The vertibird will be at the pickup coordinates in thirty minutes,” she said. The boys groaned, rolling out of bed reluctantly. 

The trio dressed again in silence, and Eva began to wonder how this was going to affect their professional relationship. Not to mention their personal ones; she had been growing closer to Danse for a while, and apparently there was something going on between the two men as well. 

She could only hope they would have some time to talk at some point soon.

She was about to open the door and leave, when Arthur took her by the hand and pulled her into his arms, his mouth touching hers in a tender kiss. He looked from her to Danse.

“I will make certain there are more days off like this in the future,” he said, smiling at them both. “I have never had such an amazing night in my entire life.”

He kissed Eva one last time, turned to Danse and kissed him as well, and then straightened up. Eva could almost see the “Elder” settle over him like a cloak, despite his casual clothing. 

The Elder strode out of Diamond City, followed by the Paladin and the Knight.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to Syrenpan for beta reading this. <3


End file.
